In Darkness We Trust
by The Final Lament
Summary: The Night Hunter, a name which strikes fear into the heart of every monster on Runeterra, or perhaps not. Nocturne sees more than a mindless killer in this champion, he sees something to admire and perhaps an ally in his eternal battle against the League. Vayne for her part sees a chance, unbidden, unsought, to complete her work. And yet can two so different triumph together?


Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, nor am I profiting from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: I discovered LoL just over four months ago under the advice of a friend, as I feared it has consumed a lot of my time but fortunately, as recompense, it has also consumed my imagination. What follow is one of several one-shots I'm working on.

* * *

><p><p>

Bottom lane was stuck in a deadlock and had been for over five minutes. It was not a serious match, the summoners directing the champions merely in the silver league and thus the fates of nations did not rest on the result.

At least not in the usual sense. This particular match had been to settle a dispute between Lucian and Karthus, the Deathsinger having formally petitioned the League of Legends to have the purifier officially banned from setting foot upon the Shadow Isles after a recent incursion by Lucian and his colleagues had nearly slain Elise and Vilemaw. The League had declared this a minor matter and decided it would be settle by a best of five in the silver leagues.

This would not have been too much of an issue, however heavily it hinted at a League bias against the undead, but there had been two additional conditions tacked on in the minutiae of the terms.

Firstly all champions had to be volunteers, as did the summoners, but the worst part was that each champion could only represent its side of choice once.

This was the clincher for the League's bias. A quick check had proven that the Shadow Isles could only muster three full teams, and that was whilst hiring most of the League's more mercenary champions; a tactic made only more difficult by Vayne, using some of her family's funds, paying off Sivir, Nautilus and Graves.

This was the third match and those in favour of Lucian had carefully put together their best five for this match, having lost the previous two.

Knowing they only had to win a single match had made tactics relatively easy on that front. This particular match consisted of Vayne and Nami in the bottom lane – Lucian's vendetta had overcome his restraint and thus had faced Thresh and Kallista in the first match.

Opposite them, and currently pinned against the safety of their outer turret, Blitzcrank and Twitch worked hard on removing the minions within its range, lest a well timed push manage to inflict serious damage upon it.

Blitzcrank's volunteering to represent the Shadow Isles had been a surprise for all involved, the golem's kindness renowned throughout Runeterra and this seemingly uncharacteristic action had cost him a lot in karma within the eyes of most other champions.

When asked why he had simply replied, in his strangely lively mechanical cadence, "If the League's neutrality is compromised, then the peace of Runeterra is at stake. I merely seek to redress the balance."

Midlane was a close fought duel between Morgana and Ahri whilst top lane consisted of a vicious slugging much between Renekton and Nautilus; the Butcher of the Sands had been easy to persuade, pleased at the chance of fresh slaughter.

The jungle was perhaps the most interesting, the Shadow Isles jungler was the famous bounty hunter and checmist Warwick whilst Vayne's team's volunteer was genuinely unexpected.

When they'd offered Nocturne the opportunity to represent a team it had been considered merely a formality; the Eternal Nightmare had little interest in politics, its sole goal beyond bloody murder being, as far as anyone could tell, the perpetuation of fear and nightmares. Thus it had come as a great surprise, upon learning the team compositions thus far, it had instantly come down in favour of Lucian on the proviso it fought in this match.

Vayne scowled, retreating back to the middle of the lanes as the minions protecting her from the infamous right hand of the Great Steam Golem fell to Twitch's toxic bolts.

_Ward the river bush._ Her summoner instructed, she went to argue – noone had seen Warwick for many minutes and having the main damage dealer manually checking bushes when champions were missing was hobby only mildly less dangerous than Shaco's open mike night.

The summoner cut her off mid-thought, the man forcing her body forwards with a burst of magic. Vayne calmed her mind, careful not to let the seething ball of hate she felt for the man seep across the link. It wasn't difficult, summoners this weak were seldom a challenge in that regard, the master summoners were another matter entirely, able to pick out even the slightest errant surface thought.

As she neared the bush two things caught her eye. Twitch was missing and Blitzcrank was just beginning to surge forwards.

Vayne didn't hesitate, diving backwards as Warwick emerged from the bush. Quickly she put two bolts into the beasts chest 'Get me out of here!' She thought sent urgently, knowing if the creature got close enough to leap upon her that the fight was as good as over.

The summoner didn't argue, flashing her to a safe distance from the Blood Hunter as she sent a third bolt into the former chemist's chest, alas finding her attention split as a bolt went through her lower back, followed by one in the ribs as she turned. Twitch had made his reappearance.

Desperately Vayne looked for Nami, hoping for help only to find her friend in the none too friendly grip of Blitzcrank.

'Twitch or Warwick?' She mused, her death now assured it was simply a matter of choosing who to try to take with her into the afterlife, however brief that afterlife might be on the Rift. 'Twitch' She decided, reloading to put a bolt into the rat's toastrack chest or at least trying to, the Zaunite's envenomed bolts disorientating her enough that it hit a mage minion instead. The wooden construct simply ignoring its sudden perforation.

Rumour had it that the Plague Rat had begun going to Singed for particularly effective neurotoxins in exchange for assistance testing them. If true Vayne would be sure to commend him on his work next they met outside the League, ideally just before putting one of her silver-tipped bolts through his heart.

Whilst she was famed for killing inhuman monsters Vayne was quite willing to admit humanity produced some of their own.

As she franticly tried to once more reload, a great weight bore her to the ground, vicious claws tearing bloody chunks out of her back, tearing through her armour as if it were mere paper. She couldn't withhold an agonised scream.

From her prone position of the ground she saw Twitch calmly reloading his crossbow and point it between her eyes, utterly unhurried as he waited for the light to dim within them so as to claim the lion's share of the gold for this kill. "See ya." He quipped lightly.

The shot never came as behind the rat darkness itself placed a gentle hand on his chin, tilting it up before tenderly drawing a blade across his throat, the rat expiring with shock in his gaze, barely able to comprehend he was dead.

With a howl Warwick leapt from the dying woman as his companion slumped to the floor, the lupine monster swiping at Nocturne.

The Eternal Nightmare smiled, ducking under the clawed blow to slash for Warwick's torso. The Blood Hunter leapt back, caution now in his stance.

The two duelled with the grace of murderous instinct, both landing nothing more than scratches and nicks as the seconds ticked past yet no telling blows were landing in this early moments but slowly Warwick gained the upper hand over the nightmare made flesh, and yet Nocturne refused to flee.

Finally the creature's claws tore deep into the shadow's chest, his foe collapsing defeated to the sodden ground.

"Why would anyone fear _you_?" Warwick taunted, an arm raised to deliver the finishing blow.

"It's not me you should fear." The nightmare whispered into his mind.

The bounty hunter went to reply only to jolt slightly before falling slowly forward to hit the dirt with a muffled thump, the fletching from a single crossbow bolt sticking out of the back of his skull.

Nocturne floated gently over to the Night Hunter, offering the wounded woman a hand up.

Shauna Vayne stared at the limb as if it were diseased.

"_Your injuries are great Night Hunter."_ It whispered into her mind, the sound of it making her skin crawl. _"Allow me the honour of escorting you to tower."_

"Why?" She croaked, fighting valiantly to sit up yet failing all the same.

"_I admire you Shauna, hard as it may be for you to believe."_ The monster casually using her first name as if they'd been friends all their lives. _"I know you despise my very existence but I want you to consider me a friend. And more to the point you won't make it back to the tower without me."_

"I can call from here." She snapped.

"_Alas not." _Nocturne said calmly, lifting her into his arms with the tenderness of a parent with their child. _"My summoner informs me that though the fish killed the golem under tower before succumbing to her wounds, we are not safe, the wards show Morgana heading our way." _

There was no reply from the suddenly frail form in its arms, Shauna having passed into blissful unconsciousness as her life ebbed.

It was the next day and Vayne found herself walking deep into what was probably the most heavily guarded room in the League – with Cho'Gath's abode ranking a close second. The fear of the guards was almost palpable and for once it wasn't of her.

To get this far she'd had to sign seven disclaimers pertaining to her life, mental state and soul.

'I must be utterly mad.' The Night Hunter thought to herself only a spur of the promise allowing her to keep placing one foot in front of the other. She wouldn't forsake her integrity for a monster like Nocturne.

It had been just after they'd won the match, in the single minute before the creature was bound back into its nexus shard.

Nocturne had gently pulled her aside, immediately causing all ten summoners to try and lock down the shadowy creature.

To her shock he'd simply shrugged them all off, though the mental strain reduced Nocturne to slower than a crawl.

"_I have a boon to ask of you Shauna Vayne."_ The Eternal Nightmare whispered in her mind, each word the most intimate embrace.

"Then speak quickly." She snapped, surprising herself in doing so.

"_Tomorrow I would ask a quick visit with you." _It begged, _"I wish for just a few minutes of your time. Can not a monster know of kindness just once?"_

"Very well." She replied after a few moments thought.

"_Thank you."_ He had whispered before dissipating, dragging inexorably back into the nexus shard hidden deep in the League's vaults.

And now she was just one door away from that shard. For a moment she contemplated smashing it but just as quickly discarded the thought as beneath her. She had agree to this in good faith and would conduct herself accordingly.

She did however note the intake of breath from one of the summoners escorting her; it appeared the conversation would be anything but private.

At the final door she was given a last patdown, these guards for more thorough than their predecessors yet to her surprise she was allowed to keep her crossbow and ammunition.

Clearly they expected Nocturne to try and kill her, perhaps even secretly hoped.

It was dark in the vault. The only source of light was the faint veneer of magic coming from the nexus shard on its pedestal.

One of the three summoners brave enough to enter the room with her raised a hand, fire flying from his palm to light the torches on the wall.

Vayne wasn't impressed; she'd seen Annie at work and none of these peons could hold a candle to her.

"We will stay to ensure the creature does you no harm Night Hunter." He said, keeping her voice carefully even despite his blatant fear.

She was suddenly a lot more impressed, she'd heard the stories and knew the Eternal Nightmare held a special hatred for summoners of the League of Legends. If Nocturne were to escape during this meeting their fates would be terrible.

Despite herself Vayne couldn't help admiring these three for their bravery.

On impulse she turned to her companions, addressing their leader, "What are your names?"

The robed man frowned deeply, not expecting the formidable and infamous woman to show such an interest, "I am Master Summoner Bloedwren, these are gold summoners Azachai and Elias." The two men indicated nodded respectfully. "Now I suggest you stand against the wall. We will need space to perform the summoning."

Obediently she leaned nonchalantly against the wall, watching them work, with great care and precision they marked out a circle, presumably the boundary for an arcane barrier of some form.

And then Nocturne was simply there, hovering calmly above the shard which served as his prison.

"_You came."_ The creature's voice whispered in their minds. _"Thank you."_ It really was a personable monster.

"I gave you my word." Vayne replied evenly, giving away nothing.

Beside her the summoners simply slumped unconscious.

"_I expected as much." _Nocturne said, almost sounding disappointed.

The Night Hunter drew her crossbow, fully prepared to use it. "What did you just do?"

"_Merely ensured our conversation will remain private I assure you."_ There was a chuckle which, alas, could only be described as sinister.

"Explain." Vayne demanded in a tone that suggested patience, never abundant to begin with, was running out.

"_I suspected the summoners would be eavesdropping upon our thoughts. To test this theory I allowed their deepest fears into my surface thoughts; their reaction was more extreme than expected. It would seem summoners lack the mental fortitude of those I fight on the Rift, or perhaps are simply more fearful by nature." _Nocturne locked his gaze with hers. _"Now we can discuss your plans to destroy the League in private."_

Shauna Vayne gasped; she had been meticulous to the point of forensic in guarding her secret, careful to keep it forever from her surface thoughts when within the League's walls. "Who have you told?"

"_My dear Shauna, you wound me. Truly wound me."_ The nightmare whispered mournfully. _"My only wish is to see this place burnt to the ground; why would I ever tell a soul?"_

"Then why tell me you know?.. How did you even know in the first place?" Vayne growing increasingly frantic in her questioning, feeling her life's work crumble down around her despite, or perhaps even because of, the monster's assurances.

"_Because I would help you given the chance. None hate the League more than I. And because I admire you for being better than me at my art, more than Shaco, more than Fiddlesticks, more than even myself – the very manifestation of fear – you are a source of terror for those who feel it least. Monsters across Runeterra shudder at your name, truly it is an honour to have met you. As to my knowledge of your plans I found out simply by being." _Nocturne explained, its passion rendering the answers rather more cryptic than he had intended them to be.

"And what on Runeterra is that meant to mean?" Shauna snapped.

"_That before I was bound I was a being purely of the mind. Where even the strongest telepath finds themselves adrift, I am at home. Perusing the minds of every champion in the League, with a few exceptions, was no more difficult than plucking a book from a shelf, if more interesting. You'll be pleased to know yours proved a reasonable trial."_ The creature explained at length, every word embellished with gentlemanly flair.

"How dare you?!" Vayne hissed, pulling the trigger; the corresponding bolt deftly deflected into the walls by an umbral blade.

"_I told you, it is my nature. And this was in my 'youth', I had yet to grasp the concept of privacy. Be pleased I at least understood secrecy."_

Coldly Vayne reloaded the crossbow but did not fire. "And why would I accept your help monster?"

"_Because you fear your task is too great even for you. Because you've been searching for an ally for months and because I have an almost unhindered access to the darkest secrets of every creature you would see dead." _Nocturne replied smoothly.

"Tell me something useful and maybe I'll consider it." She replied, genuinely contemplating the offer despite her better judgement, allies all too thin on the ground from the careful questions she'd asked.

"_The grave digger, Yorick Mori. You will not be able to kill him by mundane means." _The nightmare whispered after a moment's contemplation.

"And this is useful to me how?" The Night Hunter demanded, less than impressed.

"_It will prevent you wasting time should you target him, or perhaps you can trade it for support with the Purifier Lucian in his vendetta against the Shadow Isles." _Nocturne one of those irritating people with an answer for everything, thought it was stretching Vayne's definition of person somewhat. _"And I shall give you more useful information if you agree to an alliance between us."_

She frowned deeply, unable to dismiss the out casually as she would wish, desperation forcing her to consider it seriously. "Your terms?" Each word torn out against her better judgement, but what was working with one monster compared to the destruction of them all?

Nocturne smiled, a tight-lipped expression yet nonetheless joyous. _"One day you and I shall burn this wretched place to the ground and watch as the last embers cease to glow."_

"I will consider it." Vayne replied, the meeting at an end.

Ten years later and two figures watched the flames from a hilltop, both drenched in the blood and ichor of a hard fought victory.

"_Congratulations Shauna." _Nocturne whispered quietly, voice solemn despite their success or perhaps even because of it. _"There were times I thought we would never see this day... It is most beautiful... and yet I find it unfulfilling, do you not find it so?"_

"No." Shauna said simply. Many good people had perished in the final battle but all she felt was triumph. The biggest and most powerful conglomeration of evil had been purged at long last.

"_I forgot in the moment. Your vengeance shall never be complete shall it?" _The Eternal Nightmare asked with an almost pitying rhetoric. _"But mine is. I wonder I shall do now? Become now?"_ He turned to regard his friend more closely. _"You don't look happy Shauna, what's wrong?"_

Somehow this only caused her frown to deepen, "You've been a good friend Nocturne." She said slowly.

"_I always will." _ He assured her, _"I admire you. You make monsters afraid. Something even I could not, and now you have truly become their fear incarnate. Smile, please. Every major evil on Runeterra perished in that blaze."_

"All but one old friend." There was the click of a crossbow.

Only one figure descended the hill.


End file.
